


Here Comes The Sun

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Lily starts at her new school and a shocking revelation rocks the family.





	Here Comes The Sun

 

 

Mickey opened his eyes and squinted in the morning light. He felt the weight of Ian’s hand on his stomach. His morning wood throbbed just inches away from the hand. It was like his dick didn’t realize he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He lay for a moment and contemplated his next move. He could close his eyes and hope sleep would find him again. He could carefully slide out of bed without waking Ian and start making breakfast for the kids. Or his third option...who was he kidding? There was no third option. There was only one option and it was happening now. He took Ian’s hand and moved it lower so it rested on his dick through his boxers. With slow, circular rolls of his hips he built up some friction. 

“Need some help there?” Ian’s voice was husky with sleep. 

“Mm hm.” Mickey panted. 

Ian slipped his hand under the waistband of Mickey’s underwear and grasped his leaking cock in his large hand. 

“Damn you’re so hard.”

“Make me come.” Mickey barked. 

“So fuckin bossy.” Ian chuckled but started to jerk Mickey off anyway. 

“Like that...fuck yes...just like that.”

It didn’t take long for Mickey to reach the edge. He was hanging on by his fingernails. Ian pulled his hand out of Mickey’s boxers, leaving the older man to protest. 

“The fuck?”

Ian ignored him and rose up on his knees, yanking down the material that was hiding the jewels he needed to see. Mickey’s erection burst free and slapped onto his stomach. Ian was on him in a second, swallowing him down in one and using a hand to tug gently on his balls. Mickey had to grab a pillow and stuff it over his face to stop from crying out. Ian worked him over with no regard for his own raging erection. He was leaking all over Mickey’s leg but still he ignored it. This was all about Mickey. Actually, this was all about Lily starting at her new school this morning but Ian wasn’t about to draw attention to Mickey’s need to deal with stress by banging. Not in this exact moment anyway. 

“You gonna come down my throat baby?”

“Don’t fuckin call me that.” Mickey snapped but didn’t stop pumping his hips into Ian’s mouth. “Keep going.”

Ian obediently followed the orders given to him. He was a faithful puppy when it came to making Mickey happy. 

“Holy fuck.” Mickey panted under the pillow. “Here it comes.”

His warning came just in time for Ian to position his dick at the back of his throat. Mickey came with a muffled roar, which turned into a whimper when Ian licked him clean. Mickey finally removed the pillow and gazed at Ian. 

“You wanna fuck me?”

Ian grinned but shook his head. “No time. Jerk me off.”

Mickey took him in hand and tugged. Ian lasted less than ten seconds before he was spilling into Mickey’s hand. 

“Sorry...I was kinda wound up...” 

Mickey smirked. “I _do_ have that effect on guys.”

Ian mock-scowled at his lover. “Shut the fuck up.”

Mickey used his discarded underwear to wipe his hands. He was about to throw them aside when something caught his eye. 

“Ay! The fuck you lookin at!” Mickey glared mutinously at Oliver, who was perched on the end of their bed and watching them through his almond green eyes. 

“It’s just a cat Mick.” Ian chuckled. 

“He’s a fuckin pervert. Bad enough I gotta watch him lickin his own junk without him seein you lick mine.” Mickey groused in all seriousness. 

Ian rolled out of bed and petted Oliver on the head as he passed. 

“I’m gonna wake Lily and start breakfast.”

 

Ian found Lily’s bed empty and padded to the kitchen where he found her sitting at the table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. 

“Hey Lils. You’re up early.” Ian smiled and stroked her hair as he passed her. 

“Couldn’t sleep. I’m excited!” She grinned. 

“Awesome!” Ian busied himself filling the coffee pot. “So Mickey is gonna drop you off and I’ll be there to pick you up.”

“Okay. Thanks Ian.”

Blake staggered into the kitchen looking like he’d walked through the middle of a tornado. 

“Your hair is a mess.” Lily told him. 

Blake nodded. “Yev won rock, paper, scissors for the bathroom.”

“YEV! HURRY THE HELL UP!” Mickey yelled down the hallway. 

His footsteps stomped closer and he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“We need a bigger house. I swear to God I can’t deal with bathroom wars every fuckin morning.” He growled, taking Ian’s coffee out of his hand and gulping it down. 

“We can’t afford a bigger house.” Ian replied. 

“Fine. Then we need less kids.” Mickey smirked when Lily’s head shot up to meet his gaze. 

“He’s joking, Lilypad.” Blake laughed. 

“I know. He loves us really.” She smiled happily. 

“He loves Oliver the most.” Ian winked. 

 

The snow was thick on the ground when Mickey and Lily reached her new school. It was closer than her other school so they could walk there. Mickey knew she was nervous by her insistence on holding his hand. 

“Want me to come in with you?” He asked when they reached the gates. 

“Just into the yard?” She replied. 

They headed into the yard and a teacher approached them almost immediately. 

“Hello!” She greeted brightly. She was young, probably fresh out of college, but had a warm feeling about her. “I’m Miss Perry. You must be our new girl. I’ve been looking out for you.”

Lily smiled up at the bubbly, blonde lady. “I’m Lily. And this is Mickey. He’s my foster dad.” 

Miss Perry transferred her happy smile to Mickey. “Hello Mickey. Thanks for bringing Lily along today. First days are always a little scary.”

“I’m the nervous one. She seems okay.” He smiled back. It was impossible not to smile when faced with the happiest person in the world. 

“We’ll take good care of her. Will you be here to pick her up?”

“Uh no...” Mickey mentally pulled on his big boy pants ready to admit to one more person in the world that he was in a relationship with a man. 

Lily sensed his hesitation and answered quickly. “My other foster dad is picking me up. His name is Ian.”

“Oh brilliant. I get to meet both your foster parents in one day!” Miss Perry beamed. 

Mickey silently wondered if her happy pills were prescribed by a doctor. 

“Me and Ian work shifts. Sometimes it might be Lily’s brother or our son that picks her up. That okay?” Mickey checked. 

“Of course. Drop by the office and we can register the names on Lily’s approved list.”

“Thanks. I gotta get to work. I’ll ask Ian to do it when he picks her up later.”

Miss Perry stepped aside to allow Mickey to say goodbye. He crouched down to Lily’s eye level. 

“Alright kiddo. Have a good day.”

Lily threw her arms around Mickey and squeezed him tightly. “You too. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Love you.”

Mickey released her and rose to stand, coughing around the lump in his throat. “Bye kiddo.”

He watched as Miss Perry led Lily into the school, pointing out places of interest as they walked. He let out a high pitched sigh, pent up emotion swimming around in his chest. With a determined hand he reached for his cell and punched out a quick fire text to Ian. 

“ _Consider this a booty call. Your lunch break, my office_.”

He went to put it back in his pocket but changed his mind and quickly sent another. 

“ _Lily went in fine, no problems. Met her teacher Miss Perry. Seems nice. See you at lunch. ILY_.”

A moment later Ian replied with a laughing face emoji and a thumbs up. 

 

Blake was working on replacing a cracked fuel tank when Jack placed a can of soda and a bag of chips on the floor beside him. 

“S’that for?” 

“You haven’t had a break all day.”

“So? You keeping tabs on me now?”

“Jesus you’re a whiny fuck. You need to get laid more.”

“I get laid plenty, thanks for your concern.”

Mickey heard the tail end of Blake’s words and shook his head. “Ay. You finished that fuel tank yet?”

“Yup. Just finished.” Blake answered. 

“Good. Now you can take your break. I’m not gettin my ass handed to me for breakin child labor laws.” Mickey shot back. 

Blake grinned and pointed to the soda and chips. “It’s okay. My work husband is takin care of me.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You _wish_ you could get me.”

Mickey just sighed in dismay. Jack may be rampantly heterosexual but he didn’t mind the playful banter with Blake, going so far as to instigate it as much as Blake did. It was a relief for Mickey to see them becoming friends. 

Blake’s lack of friends was something of a concern to him and Ian. It was actually Ian that pointed it out to him, several months earlier when Blake had asked him about college. He didn’t want to be far from Yev. Mickey understood that. He hated being in a different zip code to Ian for more than a few hours. But for a teenager it wasn’t very healthy to pin all your hopes on one person, even if that person was Yev. Mickey hoped that Jack would prove to be a good start for Blake to widen his friendship group. It took a lot for Blake to leave behind the toxic relationships he had before he met Mickey so the last thing any of them wanted was for him to slip back into that life. He left them to their bickering and headed to his office. Ian would be turning up soon and he needed his stress relief sooner rather than later. 

 

Ian bent Mickey over his desk and fucked him within an inch of his life. Mickey’s lip was bleeding where he had to bite down to keep from announcing to the whole of the shop that he was taking a pounding. Neither of them lasted very long. They never did when they indulged in a quickie. Ian removed the condom and tied it off. 

“I hate wearing these things.” He muttered. 

“Well I ain’t spending all afternoon working in here with your jizz dripping outta my ass. That shit’s uncomfortable.” Mickey shot back. 

“Fair enough.” Ian fastened his belt. “I gotta get back to work.”

Mickey lifted his head for a kiss. “When you pick up Lils you gotta go to the office and register her approved list for who they’ll release her to. Add the boys on.”

Ian saluted and kissed Mickey again. “See you at dinner.”

Mickey waved as he left, waited a moment and then followed him out into the workshop. Ian waved to Blake as he jumped in the ambulance and sped off. Blake glanced at Mickey, with his creased shirt and wild hair. 

“Looks like your husband is takin care of your breaks too huh.” He smirked cheekily. 

Mickey extended his finger. “That tire ain’t gonna change itself.”

 

Lily was like a different kid when Ian collected her from school. Her smile made up the majority of her face and she literally skipped to where Ian was waiting by the entrance to the school. 

“Good day Lils?” He greeted, crouching to hug her and take her bag from her hands. 

“It was...amazing! Miss Perry is my teacher. She’s so lovely. She had everyone say hi to me today and introduce themselves. Then I got to sit next to Dylan. He’s cool. He’s my friend now and he says he’s going to ask his mom if we can go to the park on Saturday. I had so much fun!” Her excited ramble was music to Ian’s ears. 

“Wow. That’s awesome!” Ian cheered. “I need to pop into the office, come with me.”

In the office Ian found the school administrator and introduced himself. She was a kindly lady in her late sixties who did the job for love and next to no money. 

“Just fill in that form. Then we give out a password. If you can provide photo ID too that would be great.”

Ian completed the form and handed it over. “My son, Yevgeny, will be picking her up tomorrow. I’ll get him to pop by with his ID.”

“Yev is picking me up?” Lily gasped excitedly. 

“Sure is. Mickey is on the late shift and I’m on night shift.”

“Cool!” Lily beamed and they skipped all the way home. 

 

Alice Burton was waiting in her car outside of their house when Ian got back with Lily. Her face was ashen when she got out to meet them. 

“Hello Mrs Burton! Did you come to see me? I just did my first day at my new school. It was amazing!” Lily rambled. 

Alice smiled sweetly. “That’s great Lily. I’m so pleased.”

Ian gave Lily the key and she ran off to open up the house. 

“Everything okay Alice?”

“Um. Not exactly. Is Mickey around?”

“He’s at work until six. Yev will be home soon. I can leave Lily with him if we need to go see Mickey...”

“That would be good.”

 

Yev turned up as expected and Ian drove with Alice to the auto shop. Blake was already on his way home so it was only Jack still around. Mickey sent him on his way when he saw the seriousness in Alice’s face. 

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked, wiping his hands down on a rag. 

Alice took a breath. “I got news from the remand center today...John Adams died in custody this morning.”

Ian and Mickey were struck dumb and silent. Alice continued with the small amount of information that she knew. 

“It isn’t clear what happened. He was found in his cell with slash wounds to his neck. An investigation is looking into whether he took his own life or if he was assaulted.”

“Jesus.” Mickey exhaled sharply. 

“Another thing we’ve been made aware of is the nature of the material he was accused of having in his possession that led to his arrest. The images were of young boys, aged between eight and fifteen.” Alice told them gently. 

It took a second for that to sink in. When it did, it was Ian that flipped his shit and not Mickey. 

“He kicked his own son out onto the streets for being gay when all the time he was a sick fuck about little boys? He’s not only a fuckin pervert but he’s actually gay too?”

Alice sighed heavily. “My professional guess? He couldn’t handle having Blake around. Reminding him what he was. Worrying that he’d hurt his son.”

“That’s fuckin crazy.” Mickey grunted angrily. 

Ian rubbed his eyes. “What are we gonna tell the kids?”

“I can help with that.” Alice assured him. 

“Does their mother know?” Mickey asked. 

Alice shook her head. “The doctors at the facility don’t think she can handle it right now.”

Mickey paced around. “What’s this all mean for us? They gonna be shipped off somewhere?”

Alice held up her hand. “Mickey. Stop. That’s not happening now. You two are doing an amazing job with those kids. I have no intention of uprooting them when they’re settled and happy. This news is going to come as a shock to them. I need you to focus on seeing them through it.”

Mickey nodded. “We will.”

Alice smiled. “With your approval I would like to petition for long term guardianship this time around. They need stability and you give that. When I see Judge Marquez next week I’m going to ask for twelve months.”

Ian nodded his head firmly. “Do it.”

Mickey nodded his agreement. “Definitely.”

“Alright. I’ll do everything I can to make it happen. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

As promised, Alice followed them home and sat down with Blake and Lily. In the end it was Mickey that broke the news. He chose his words carefully. 

Lily didn’t speak. She stared at Mickey like he was telling her about the weather. Blake lost all of the color in his face. 

“I know it’s a shock. If you need to talk about it we can arrange something.” Alice assured them. 

“It’s okay. Can I play with Oliver now?” Lily stood up abruptly. 

Mickey shook his head. “Come here kiddo.”

Lily froze so Mickey gently pulled her closer until she climbed into his lap. 

“We don’t gotta talk about it. Just gimme a hug for a while okay?” He murmured softly. 

Lily leaned into Mickey and steadied herself to the sound of his heartbeat. 

Ian looked to Yev for guidance with Blake. The youngster smiled weakly and reached for Blake’s hand. “How are you doing?”

Blake met Yev’s concerned gaze with a wry smile. “I guess me and Connor have got a lot to talk about on Friday.”

“Connor?” Alice frowned. 

“My therapist. He’s helping me with my anger issues.” Blake explained. 

Alice smiled broadly. “That’s wonderful.”

“Meh. It’s okay.” Blake shrugged bashfully. 

Lily clung to Mickey tightly. “Will we stay here?”

Mickey nodded, rubbing her back soothingly. “Yes. It could be for a longer time than we originally thought...”

Lily sighed with relief. “That’s okay. This is where I want to be.”

Alice stood up and gathered her belongings. 

“Call me if you need anything. I’ll be in touch next week about the review.” She told Ian and Mickey. 

Ian showed her out while Mickey prised Lily’s hands out of the tight grip she had on his shirt. “Okay Lils...we gotta sort out some dinner. I was gonna make macaroni cheese. That sound okay?”

Lily smiled sadly. “My favorite.”

Mickey tickled her ribs. “I know. It’s a first day at school special.”

“Thanks Mickey.”

Yev pulled Blake to his feet. “We’re gonna go for a drive. Can we have dinner later?”

Mickey nodded. “Sure. Be safe. And not too late.”

 

Lily still hadn’t shed a tear by the time she fell asleep on Ian’s lap watching Oliver & Company for the millionth time. He carried her to bed and placed her Oliver on the bed beside her. 

“Look after her Ollie.” Ian whispered. 

He found Mickey in the kitchen scrubbing at the macaroni pan that was probably clean ten minutes ago. 

“Hey. Stop. Relax.” He took the pan out of Mickey’s hand and turned him around so they were facing. 

“How the fuck are we gonna pull this off Gallagher? We’ve gone from dealing with a pedophile father and to a dead pedophile father, and their mother is still MIA. Lily has barely said a word. She hasn’t even cried! She cries at the animal charity commercials! Why hasn’t she blubbed yet? And then there’s Blake. That fucker has screwed him up so much already. What’s it gonna do to him when he finds out his God-fearin, Jesus-lovin father was into little boys? His fuckin therapy bills will cost more than we make in a decade! How the _fuck_ are we gonna get them through this?” Mickey ranted, his voice quiet and low but full of bitter resentment to the man that had put them all here. 

Ian gathered Mickey up in his arms and held him close. “We take each day at a time. We let them cry. We let them shout. We let them find their way. But we’re here for them. That’s all we can do.”

Mickey sighed heavily. “I’m not sure your hippy Oprah bullshit is gonna work this time Gallagher.”

“Then we find another way.” Ian stated in his firm, no room for argument voice. 

 

Yev drove the car to their spot, the harbor overlooking the lake, and parked up in the shadows of the trees. He killed the engine and waited for Blake to speak. When he didn’t, Yev turned the music onto a rock channel and kept the volume low and kicked his chair back to a full recline. 

“Come here.”

“I’m not really in the mood to fool around.”

“That’s not it. I just wanna hold you.”

“So fuckin gay.” Blake joked with a dry chuckle. 

“I know. I can’t help it.” Yev grinned and helped Blake negotiate the movement from the passenger seat to laying on top of Yev. The older boy cradled him close and pressed his lips to his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird.” Blake answered after a heartbeat of silence. 

Yev stroked his back rhythmically and waited for more. 

“I don’t know how to feel. I’m grieving for a man I didn’t really know. I’m grieving for the memory of a man I used to know.” Blake admitted quietly. 

“I wish I had some comforting words of wisdom for you...” 

“It’s okay. You’re here. That’s enough.”

“I’m sorry this has happened to you babe.”

“I’m sorry you’re all being dragged into it.” Blake muttered. 

“Hey. That’s not even a thing.” 

Blake tilted his head up and tenderly kissed Yev on the mouth. “Will you come with me to see Connor on Friday?”

“Of course. If that’s what you want.”

“I think it’s what I _need_.”

“I love you Blake.”

“Love you too Zhenya.”

They lapsed into silence, just holding each other close and breathing the same air, until a song came on the radio. 

“I love this song.” Blake mumbled into Yev’s neck. 

Yev smiled at the sound of The Beatles coming from the speakers. They were his favorite band. 

“Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter...little darling, it feels like years since it's been here...here comes the sun...” Yev sang very softly along with the song and felt something warm and wet gathering at the base of his throat. 

“It’s okay babe.” He mumbled. “Better out than in.”

 

 

 


End file.
